¿Quién eres tú?
by Night Days
Summary: /Sunfire! Tadashi/ Porque para Hiro, esos ojos, ese porte, esa nobleza genuina, le resultaban dolorosamente familiar. No ayudaba en nada que fuera el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Quién era ese extraño individuo que controlaba el fuego?


**Big Hero 6 no es de mi propiedad. La historia pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y colaboradores. Solo hago esta historia por entretenimiento.**

* * *

Lo llevaban siguiendo desde hace más de media hora. Aquel sujeto era escurridizo, astuto y sabía perderlos a la perfección. Al propio Hiro, que lo seguía por aire montado en Baymax le resultaba sumamente difícil localizarlo entre los obscuros callejones y avisar a los demás de su paradero. Que por cierto, cambiaba cinco minutos, mandando todo su esfuerzo al caño.

¿Quién era ese misterioso encapuchado? Más importante aún, ¿qué quería?

No fue hasta que lo acorraló por su cuenta en una encrucijada que se permitió demandar su nombre. Y porqué lo había estado siguiendo a él y a su equipo durante tantas noches. Si no fuera porque lo notó aquella vez, probablemente lo hubiese seguido haciendo. Le intrigaba mucho, ¿qué era lo que buscaba de todos ellos? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba de él?

Entrecerró los ojos.—**_¿Porqué nos espiabas?_**—Demandó.—**_¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¿Estás sordo?_**

Era grosero, sí. Estaba enojado, también. Y mucho. Justamente aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, y eso lo ponía muy sensible. Demasiado para su gusto.

—**_Hiro, los sistemas auditivos de este individuo se encuentran en perfecto estado._**—Dijo su robot.

—_**Lo sé, Baymax**_.—Rodó los ojos.—**_Era una expresión._**

El ser bombacho de color blanco parpadeó.—**_He realizado un escaneo general, encontré algo relacionado con el reconocimiento facia-_**

—**_Ahora no. Lo que quieras decir, no lo menciones ahora ni nunca.*_**—Lo cortó de forma seca, regresando la mirada al anterior.—**_No lo volveré a repetir, ¿¡quién eres!?_**

Pero el encapuchado sólo alzó una mano en su dirección. Y de un solo movimiento circular, sacó una llamarada anaranjada entre sus dedos, lanzándosela al menor.

Hamada la esquivó con dificultad. Aunque no pudo evitar que le diera a unas cajas de cartón a su lado, encendiéndolas. El fuego, a pesar de controlado, aturdió a Hiro por lo repentino del ataque. Porque era fuego. Y porque era precisamente**esa** fecha. En definitiva, aquella era una maldita broma pesada.

—**_Resultaste con una pequeña quemadura de primer grado en el antebrazo._**— El chico miró hacia el lugar señalado, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni lo había notado.—**_Permíteme aplicar-_**

—**_¡NO! ¡Olvida eso! ¡Necesito saber quién es él!_**—Gritó a su robótico compañero, regresando su vista al forrado de negro.—**_Con que así nos vamos a llevar._**—Y preparando su cañón manual, aunque ni en el peor de los casos pensaba usarlo, apuntó hacia su "enemigo".—_**Tú nombre. Ahora.**_

El sujeto encendió otras dos llamas en ambas manos.—_**Ese no es tu asunto, niño.**_

**Imposible.**

**No podía ser.**

Esa voz. Esa voz era demasiado parecida a...

Hiro sacudió su cabeza. _"No, estás paranoico. Comienzas a ver cosas donde no las hay por el simple hecho de ser hoy" _Pero es que era tan exactamente igual a la de Tadashi. ¡Era exactamente igual!

De nuevo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por otro ataque, solo que esta vez Baymax activó un campo de protección alrededor de él. Por un descuido del mayor, aprovechó para lanzarle un choque eléctrico que, si bien era "inofensivo" entre comillas, si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar en el piso a su oponente.

—_**Te lo advertí.**_—Observó que el fuego había consumido gran parte de las cajas y basura el callejón.—**_Baymax, desármalo._**

—**_Hiro, aunque como tu asistente médico personal mi deber es obedecer tus indicaciones para hacerte sentir mejor, me temo que no puedo hacer eso._**

—_**¿¡Porqué no?!**_—Gritó, exasperado.

El robot ladeó la cabeza.—**_Porque este hombre no lleva ninguna clase de armas._**

_**—Ha-ha. No es momento para tus bromas.**_—Suspiró, harto.—**_¿Cómo explicas el fuego de su cuerpo, eh? ¡Es obvio que tiene algún tipo de tecnología pirotécnica! Un lanzallamas de tamaño pequeño e incorporado a su traje o algo así._**

_**—Hiro...**_

_**—¡Espera, no he terminado!**_

_**—Hiro, las llamas que produjo no son resultado de ninguna tecnología o instrumento ajeno a él.**_

El muchacho parpadeó, incrédulo.—_**¿De qué estás hablando?**_—Pausó, reflexionando. Luego abrió los ojos de sobremanera.—**_¿Estás diciendo que él...?_**

_**—Las células de su cuerpo han sido entremezcladas con un componente que no he podido identificar, pues no se encuentra en mi base de datos. Aquel componente le dio la habilidad sobre-humana de controlar el fuego, generar calor y otros tipos de habilidades relacionadas con las altas temperaturas. Diagnóstico: Poderes mutantes.**_

_**—Imposible...**_

**_—Eso no es todo. También he podido identificar en su escaneo cicatrices en epidermis y gran parte de la dermis. Producidas por quemaduras graves y, en cualquier otro caso, mortales. Según mi análisis, producidas por la exposición a fuego y temperaturas exorbitantes. Como una _**_explosión_**_ o un _**_incendio_**_._**

El chico estaba atónito. Jamás hubiese creído una explicación semejante si no estuviera viniendo de un médico robot. Balbuceaba en un estado confuso, tratando de asimilar semejante información.

_**—B-Baymax...h-hace cuanto...**_

_**—Aproximadamente un año.**_

Maldita sea.

El encapuchado comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, su capucha había sido retirada por el impacto. Pero su rostro aún no era visible, lo tenía vendado. Tan solo descubiertos sus ojos, nariz y labios.

**Esos ojos.**

**Hiro podía jurar haber visto esos ojos antes.**

**_—Muchacho, yo no quiero problemas.—_**Hablo, tosiendo en el proceso.—**_Tan solo quiero regresar con mi familia. Necesito encontrar mi hogar, necesito...recordar quien soy yo._**—Pausó.—**_Es por eso que he estado siguiéndoles, ustedes son héroes, ¿no? Me disculpo por lo causado, es que aún no sé en quien debo confiar._**

Era demasiado. Simplemente era demasiado. Su porte, su actitud, la nobleza de sus gestos y palabras. ¡Hiro iba a enloquecer! Pero se dio un golpe mental, ese chico no era Tadashi. Porque Tadashi estaba muerto. Seguro solo era una cruel, jodida, retorcida y tortuosa casualidad. Una dolorosa conciencia.

**_—E-es...está bien._**—Dijo al fin.—**_Te ayudaré. Yo...soy Hiro Hamada._**

Creyó que quizá con su nombre lograría llegar a algo, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó. Entonces era verdad, el azabache solo se estaba alimentando de esperanzas falsas. Sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose imbécil de pensar que su hermano pudiese regresar de la muerte.

**_—No recuerdo mi nombre, pero...los sujetos que me encontraron me llamaron Shiro**._**

**_—Bien, Shiro. Supongo que tus habilidades nos resultarán útiles._**—Le dijo, sonriendo.— **_Bienvenido al Big Hero Six._**

Una sonrisa de correspondencia apenas perceptible asomó el rostro del susodicho. Pero la borró enseguida cuando cayó en cuenta del apellido que el chico le había dado: Hamada. Aquello, sonaba sumamente familiar. Como si, muy en el fondo, tuviera algo relacionado con él. Le resultaba tan familiar que una deducción fugaz pasó por su mente: aquel podría parecerse o ser su propio apellido.

Aunque, prefirió esconderlo del "niño". Tan solo se limitó a seguirlo a lo que sería su "nuevo equipo".

Sin saber que para él, no había nada de nuevo en ellos.

* * *

***Baymax reconoció en seguida que se trataba de Tadashi. Pero recibió una orden directa (o indirecta en este caso) de Hiro: "no decirle ahora ni nunca lo que acabara de descubrir".**

****Shiro Yoshida es el nombre real de Sunfire.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la idea la tomé de imágenes de Tumblr :) Hasta otra.**


End file.
